


Cosplay

by snflwr



Series: 29 Day OTP Challenge [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 19:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10951539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snflwr/pseuds/snflwr
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky wondered what it was like to feel that amount of power.He sought the answer to it.





	Cosplay

**Author's Note:**

> Day 07 of the OTP challenge.
> 
> Aaaah, I'm sorry I haven't been posting! I'm juggling work, mental health and other things that I'm facing in my life! This will be a sporadic update, and I cannot promise to be consistent! I'm so sorry! (T__T)
> 
> On a side note, enjoy!

It was no denying that Otabek adored Yuri. He watched him skate. Expression vulnerable, professional, passionate, alluring. His grace extended into the ice and made his performance all the more captivating, and while he knew he could never replicate it, he was satisfied with his own journey and his own growth.

Yuri's growth was his own, and he took it and owned it to the last breath on the ice.

Today, he was sprawled out on his lap, jabbing fingers at his phone that it shook with his hard pressing. "Die die die die die--"

Otabek looked down at him, expression unreadable. Or so he thought until Yuri's gaze flitted up to him.

"Whatcha thinkin'?" He continued jabbing angrily at his phone, brows furrowed in concentration.

"Your free skate."

"Uh-huh."

"It was admirable."

A small smile played on his lips. "I know. Yours was too. So much power and prowess."

"Huh."

"Yeah, like, if I wear your free skate costume, maybe I'd feel some of that power."

Otabek leaned down some to bump his nose against Yuri's forehead. "Then let's do it."

Yuri stopped to look up at him with slight surprise.

"Whaaat?"

"Let's wear each other's costumes."

\--

The costume stuck to him like second skin. Otabek gazed at himself in the mirror. The felt flames that stood out in the black mesh accentuated his shoulders, and the stretchy material never ceased to show off his muscles. If this was how superheroes felt, then what about figure skaters?

Yuri stepped into the room. The white blazer would have been a good fit on his shoulders given that his growth spurt had yet to occur, but the rest of his costume was sleek, not exactly ill-fitting, but not too loose either.

Otabek thought about how his free skate costume fit just right, and how it would be able to fit on Yuri in the coming years.

Yuri, on the other hand, stared.

Without thinking, he stepped up to him, hands smoothing over the lapels of the blazer. "You look powerful."

Yuri grinned, his hands tracing over the shape of the felt flames down to the thin black mesh that hugged his physique lovingly. Otabek's breath hitched.

"And you look passionate."

"You look like you're about to kiss me," he said with a small grin, reaching out to grab him by his hips. Excitement sparked in Yuri's eyes.

"And you look like you're about to enjoy it."

Then they made out.  
The end.


End file.
